Un pequeño capricho
by InuGray
Summary: Vamos. Que cualquiera se merece un capricho. Aunque sea pequeño, ¿no?


**Muy buenas a todos. Aquí con un pequeño escrito flash que se me ocurrió.**

 **No hay mucho que aportar. Solamente que fue algo que dije "ahora o nunca" y pues... aquí está.**

 **Así que... al fic.**

* * *

-¡Nickolas Wilde! – grito alterada.

El zorro no pudo más que tapar sus tímpanos con sus garras delanteras ante el estruendoso grito de la coneja.

-Ey, Zanahorias. No tienes que gritar tan duro. – destapó sus oídos con disgusto.

-¿Cómo no quieres que grite? ¡Me nalgueaste! – su nariz no dejaba de moverse y un tic en su oreja seguía espasmódica.

-Solo fue un pequeño roce. – simplifico alzando sus hombros.

-¡Abarcaste toda tu pata! – lo apunto con su garra.

-Solo fue un empujoncito. – retrocedió un poco. Nervioso.

-¡Abarco todo mi trasero! – avanzó amenazante.

-No seas exagerada. -

-¡Me duele la nalga izquierda! – salto moviendo los brazos estrepitosamente.

Nick no pudo evitar reir ante las acciones de su zanahorias. Si, la había nalgueado. Duro. Mas no se arrepentía ni mucho menos. ¡Vamos! Es su novio. ¿No podía hacer algo asi? Aunque quebrantaba la norma de "Nada de afectos amorosos en horas laborales". Y a parte no había nadie en la cafetería. ¿No podía darse el lujo?

Vio como Judy lo miraba, y su pata derecha no dejaba de tamborear. Si, estaba muy indignada. Tenía que volverla a su estado normal si no quería sufrir un regaño severo. O peor, un castigo. Y Judy sabia aplicarlas bien con el.

Volvió a sonreír y repuso su pose relajante de nuevo.

-Grita más fuerte y toda la comisaria escuchara todas tus quejas de lo que paso hace unos segundos. – sonrió él.

Judy no entendió al principio. Pero asimilando la palabra "grita", la capto de inmediato. La coneja no pudo mas que tapar su pequeña boca con sus patas agachando sus orejas y un sonrojo abarco todo su rostro.

-Crees que ellos…

-No lo creo. – abrió unas barritas nutrimentales que saco de una maquina expendedora, y le dio un mordisco. – Conociéndolos, ya estarían echándose unas buenas carcajadas por lo que paso hace unos momentos.

-Gracias a Dios. – expulso el aire de sus pulmones mas tranquila. – Vamos de nuevo a la oficina antes de que haya un intento de asesinato aquí.

No pudiendo mas, simplemente siguieron el camino a sus oficinas respectivas. El iba con una sonrisa socarrona y ella solo aguantando su propio carácter.

Unos segundos después, vieron a Colmillar caminar en dirección contraria a ellos. Y el tercero no pudo sonreír con una pregunta que iba a formular.

-Eh, Wilde – saludó animado. - ¿Qué hiciste para que Judy te haya abofeteado?

-¿Abofetear?

-Si. – rió un poco antes de continuar. - Todos en la sala de reuniones escuchamos como una estruendosa cachetada. Y como el sonido venia de la cafetería, pensamos que eran ustedes.

Judy asesino a Nick con la mirada levemente sonrojada mientras el solo sonreía nervioso. Llevó su pata a la mejilla izquierda antes de decir su mentirilla "compasiva".

Y a compasiva, se refería a salvarse de una coneja con aura asesina.

-Bueno, ya sabes que a veces me gano lo que merezco.

-¿Y que hiciste para ganarte un tortazo de la agente Hopps?

-Bueno… - sintió varios cuchillos querer atravesar su espalda. _"Pelusa, no me ayudas a pensar con ese instinto asesino que tienes."_ – Oculté su bolígrafo zanahoria. Pensó que lo había perdido y pues… el resto ya es evidente. – no quiso añadir más.

-Eso te pasa por sacarme de mis casillas, torpe zorro. – aunque era una mentira, su indignación era genuina. Ocultando el hecho real.

-Jajaja. Bueno Wilde, tú lo has dicho. A veces te lo mereces. – y sin más, siguió su camino riendo.

-Colmillar. – Judy lo detuvo un momento. - ¿Solo escucharon la bofeteada?

-Escuchamos unos gritos. – puso su pata en la barbilla, pensando. – Pero tan rápido sacamos la conclusión hacia Wilde que nos reimos y no alcanzamos a entender lo que decía. Supongo que le diste buen regañon.

-Como no tienes idea. – viro la vista a Nick, haciendo este como si no escuchara.

-Me lo imagino.- carcajeó un poco mas y se retiró.

Ya perdiendo de vista al agente, Judy le plantó tremendo codazo al zorro que solo pudo inclinarse del dolor mientras reía.

No lo negaría, se merecía ese minúsculo castigo. Ah, pero como valió la pena. Con todo y sufrimiento.

-Bien. Lo merezco. – hablo entre dientes. Divertido.

Ella solo pudo negar con la cabeza; resignada. Habían acordado que nada de complicidad de noviazgo dentro del trabajo. Pero no podía evitar que el se salga con la suya de vez en cuando. Y vamos. Aunque lo negara, esas acciones realmente le gustaban. Ese zorro picaron siempre le animaba el día. Incluso sacándola de sus casillas o haciendo cosas atrevidas. Sin darse cuenta, su enojo ya se había disipado.

Ja, vaya. Lo que hace el amor.

Solo pudo inhalar y exhalar. Había que trabajar. Asunto zanjado, enojo disipado.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a ordenar unos archivos antes de salir. – Ella le dio la espalda dispuesta a irse. No sin antes voltearlo a ver de nuevo guiñándole un ojo. - … torpe zorro.

El se quedo ahí unos segundos, y no pudo evitar sonreír por la acción de ella.. Si que sabía llevar su juego. Y no lo jugaba nada mal. ¿Haría algo más o igual de atrevido que hace unos minutos? Nah. Era suficiente por hoy. Ya lo complació a el no haciendo ninguna queja por ese "pequeño capricho" al quebrantar la norma. Ya le tocaba a el complacerla. Pero claro… a su manera.

-… coneja astuta. – y se dispuso a seguirla.

Ni modo, a trabajar.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero haberlos entretenido un poco y que les haya arrancado una sonrisa en el rostro. Tarde una hora en hacer esta cosa. Un hora o menos. Por ahí.**

 **Nota 1.- Para mi me es muy difícil escribir a veces. Y no por que no se me ocurra nada. Si no por el hecho de que se juntan tantas ideas que al final me es duro darles una orden y detalle que merecen. Por eso hasta un escrito de dos mil palabras, puedo durar hasta dos horas. Vaya lío que me pongo, ¿no? Y se que no escribo bien a veces. Por lo anterior.**

 **Ya ya, pues. Eso a nadie le importa.**

 **Nota 2.- Tengo guardado un proyecto a fic que realmente me gusta. La idea me es buena y sinceramente me gustaría publicarlo. Pero no se cuando lo haré. No será un one-shorth (¿así se escribe? tantos años leyendo fanfics y ni me acuerdo de sus tipos.), si no uno regular... o largo. No se. Depende que tan bien definida tenga la trama. Y si, sera de Zootopia.**

 **Sin mas, aqui termina todo. Como dicen, si llegaste hasta aquí, me alegro mucho. Gracias por tomar en cuenta a este pobre fanático de la escritura.**

 **Hasta después. See yaa**


End file.
